Let Me Tell You About Them
by dreamymoonwoke
Summary: Drew Tanaka, a cynical yet beautiful teen, hates noise and sees more to her brown eyes. Leo Valdez has a thing for hearts and people's words.
1. Let Me Tell You About Them

Uh, _hi!_

So, my name is Gabby but welcome to my story.

Now, one thing for certain this is an AU. And these are my ideas but some prompts off are used. And if you have one you'd like me to write, just PM me or comment.

Another thing is that this ship might not be for _everyone_. Many people like Leo with Calypso or Leo or Hazel. Or maybe they just don't like Drew Tanaka's character. And that's okay! That's everyone's preference, however, I believe that no one's choice of ships is to be hated on.

 **In other words, if you don't like, don't read.**

This is about Leo Valdez and Drew Tanaka's history together.

And since this is my own AU, the characters are changed slightly.

Leo's mom is still alive and well (And uncooked.)

Leo wears glasses only at home.

Even though he is American born, his stronger language is Spanish. (Disclaimer: I don't speak Spanish therefore if I make a mistake in translating, please let me know!)

Drew has a younger sister and older brother.

She, at some point in time, had lived with Lacy and her family for a school year.

Her Full name is Andrea 'Drew' Tanaka.

I might want to add this too.

 **This is T rated for implied sexual interaction and language.**


	2. It's not just a phase, MOM!

Synopsis: A couple who just have a lazy day.

Whenever Drew was sick or allergic to something, she wanted no one to fuss about it. It was never revealed to people in other words. It was silent and obscure like an invisible gas that wasn't exactly harmful, just deadly to her. That air would only affect her and maybe those who are sick like her.

The atmosphere was much too sunny and heavily happy. The apartment building on fiftieth street was normally big enough for the span of two. And for that matter, it was always clean. The garbage was always out, the floor was always clean and everything was always organized.

The living room and hallway walls were covered in a cloud-like gray paint, the wooden tiled ground was tainted with the liquid. There were more pictures of both families than the two of them together. Some were the polaroids she took but they were in a pile next to the cameras. The room was unusually white from comparisons to the eggwhite walls of the bathroom. The petit lamp was attracted to the ceiling with a fan.

There were two wardrobes and two cabinets for them separately. The one that rested against the wall in front of their bed has a large mirror with vanity lights which belonged to Drew. Dark and light colored makeup sat on the wood next to glistening tiaras and other accessories that she got from her mom.

Laying under the the dull sheets of the queen sized bed, were the owners of the home. Their bodies were entangled with each others, his hot and her cold hands intertwined. Saliva dripped from her mouth which trailed down her pale skin. His soft snores filled the room, his right arm was around her waist loosely.

His light eyes fluttered open with a slight blurriness with them. They closed again as he lets out a yawn. Leo's eyes look down to the sleeping female, making the young male smile down at her. Not trying to wake her up, he slowly pulled his arm from her midsection and his legs from her own. His feet were now on the ground, he stood up from the mattress. His messy head of curls went over the green eyes as he walked out of the room. He knew that he should talk a shower but it was his turn to make the breakfast. He drove himself into the clean kitchen and kneeled down to the pantry. It was parted to the side with pots and pans, the only thing he needed is a frying pan. Without glancing away, he leaned over to open the refrigerator. His fingers laced over the cartoon of eggs, grabbing the styrofoam to feel it. He groaned, realizing he forgot to get the eggs. Leonardo stood up from the ground, glancing over to the cereal.

Her eyes open like two windows, giving her enough light to illuminate through the room. Drew tried to breathe in through her nose but it lacked air. She moved her hand over to the side to try and feel him, but it was met with his left over warmth. She leaned up, swinging her legs over to the side. The sudden coldness to the ground sent shivers to her legs and goosebumps up to her arm. Drew wiped her nose with her arm before glaring at herself in the mirror. The tips of her nose was an uncomfortable shade of pink, her eyes had pink bags under them. Her whole face excluding her nostrils were sickeningly paler than usual. Her hair was more messy than it had to be. The glistening sweat was wiped off soon enough. On the right side of her was her cotton robe that was left on the ground when she was trying to find something.

He placed the milk back before prompting himself on the stool, eating the cereal. Singing is trapped inside of his throat so he decides to hum. It was an old tune his mother used to sing to him when it was a normal day. No distractions, no people to ruin something for them. It was just one of those days you'd imagine for yourself when everyone is running against you but your feet are planted into the ground. He heard footsteps from behind and wheezing, he smiled ear-to-ear. Arms wrapped around his neck with Drew's face buried into the crook of his neck.

" 'Morning." It was his first time talking all day, thus making his voice raspy. Her lips pressed against his skin before releasing him. He asked her how her sleep was.

"It was great," Drew said through her nose. "With your arms around like me all night." She rubbed her hand over one of her eyes. Her hair started tickle, causing her to grimace. Drew lets out a squeal, having a loud sneeze exit out. He stopped chewing the food before turning his head.

"Drew?" His orbs flickered with uncertainty. Her hands were placed at her hip, as she glared at him.

"What?" He gave her the most blandest look anyone could give to someone. His mouth was in a straight line, his eyelids leveled with his eyes.

"Are um you sick?"

The female's brown eyes rolled into the back of her head, muttering a 'Yeah mom.' Leo then sighed. In a way she was half right; He couldn't play a caretaker for her. He was supposed to be her boyfriend, their both in their twenties for God's sake. Plus, he had work in a few minutes. As he was still deep in thought, the girl walked past him with two pills in one hand and a bottle of water in her hand. Andrea went to sit down in front of him, throwing her head back with the capsules swirling in her mouth. He kept his eyes on the water, while her own were distorted and shaky. He pushed his chair out to walk away to the bathroom but something grabbed onto his wrist.

"Look," She started off. "I know that it wasn't that serious but I'm sorry for being harsh-ish." She susurrated. After just a few seconds of silence, he burst into a fit of laughter. It wasn't loud but it wasn't quiet either. As in, it was loud enough for everyone on in that place to hear but quiet enough for no one next door or downstairs to listen in. Drew smiled at the now happy boy above her before chuckling a little.

"So, are you admitting you're stupid enough to even hid the fact that you're sick?" He jokingly says to her. She bites down on her bottom lip before giggling.

"No, I'm just stupid for you." She batted her eyelashes before standing up in front of him. From what people say, they both were considerably taller than most people. She almost stood at five feet and nine inches while her was about three inches taller than her. Her pale hands go on his caramel colored face, she leaned up. Her mouth reached up to his nose, kissing it lightly. Her eyelids started to weigh down. "Well, I'll just go in the room." She let go of him, twisted around on her heel.

"Those sleeping pills are working." She muttered as she walked away from him. With mention of him holding his breath, he lets out a gust of wind that that locked up.

And with a blink of an eye, he left.


	3. It's, like, complicated

The problem with Drew Tanaka was that she never had the time to sleep. Of course, demigods are terrified of sleep in one way or another. When their eyes were closed, they'd see flashbacks to the history of their parents. Except for Rachel Elizabeth but the redhead has nothing to do with it.

She laid in her bed waiting for something to happen. Her body twitched and her fingers drummed against her mattress before she sighed. Leaning up from the bed, an area of her back had erupted in her senses with pain. She groaned, rubbing her hand over her neck before tilting it to the right and left, hearing ripples of cracks that left a satisfied feeling for her. Drew glanced her dark eyes over to the side to see a glimpse of light ruffled hair that had a blue tint to it. Lacy turned her head over to the side and her half-sister almost gave into laughter. Her sleep mask had opened eyes on it and her mouth was opened with spit dripping out.

That was until the blonde flinched in her dream and a distressed look gazed upon her features. The teddy bear in her arms became closer to her chest. The raven-haired girl sighed before swinging her legs over her bed.

"Okay, Lacy." She muttered while walking over to the sleeping girl. "You own me." Of course, she didn't hear. She closed her eyes and opened them again but this time, they glow with golden streaks in her eyes like the sun was raining down on them.

"You will not have a nightmare anymore, sweetie." Drew started to charmspeak. "You will dream about…" She stopped short to look around the room to find something she likes.

"Calum Hood?" She squinted her eyes. "Y-yeah about the guitarist who is dashingly handsome."

Lacy's grip started to loosen after a few seconds and a smile reached her lips.

Normally, it would take faster for Leo to go home faster, and normally his mother was closing up as well. He takes the soaked clothing and his other things before locking the shop and starting the walk to his home. Along the walk, Leo decides to take the long route and think about how he could go about this dare without damaging the reputation he had built himself. It like at camp; people look up to him and literally like him for his childish demeanor.

But here, it was different. Well, without greek gods and monster who want to kill you half of the times. He could assume that Drew enjoyed verbally abusing him and try to play off of that, but if he was wrong to assume that she was a sadist or something of the sort, Leo could easily kill any chances he had of making her fall for him.

Eventually, the male gave up on trying to figure this out tonight and just walk aimlessly for a while, no longer really thinking about anything for the time being.

The moon illuminated the midnight sky, her face became paler than usual from the soft, dim lighting. The cool air streamed into her face, messing up her leveled hair. In desperation, Drew's head went down to put her black hair into a messy high bun. The cricket's music made her drowsy than she was before. A snap of twigs filled her ears, making her twirl around to see him with wide eyes.

"Hello Leo," She says in a gentle tone.

The first reaction to this? Surprise. This was the first time she had used his preferred name before. He awkwardly shifts the belongings into one of his stingy arms and shakes the confusion from his head. "Uh hey, Drew." He responds simply, "What are you doing out so late? You could get a cold in a sweater that thin." She looked down at her attire: An oversized pair of pajama pants and an undershirt. She laughed sweetly. Oddly enough, even though he supposed to make her fall for him in some way, even though she was the type of person to only treat people with cruelty with small and usually indecipherable bursts of kindness, even though he should by all rights despite her, his first reaction is to worry about her health and well being. "You could come down with something..."

Drew chortled up at him. The worry in his warm eyes was kind of cute, nerve-racking but adorable. "I kind of can't sleep when I have a lot on my plate, I guess." Her voice sounded absent-minded, whilst Drew was spinning a strand of the ebony black hair. The chirping songs still perform before they both are left in absolute stillness. The tranquil feeling left a warm feeling inside of her. "Would you like to walk?" She offered with no brittle in words.

Leo can't help but be confused at how the shorter person acting towards him at this moment. He bites his bottom lip absentmindedly and takes a brief moment to think about any possible motives she might have in inviting him out to a walk before nodding his head gently. "Sure, I would love to." Are the words that finally make their way across his tongue as the curly haired male slowly walk to her side, removing his jacket with the intention of giving it to her.

"Thank you," She susurrate calmly. With that, the two walked in total taciturnity one more but for once in a million moments, it was adequate. She pulled the dark grey jacket over to her shoulder when the breeze cut her face. It smelt like oil and metal, like the shop his mother works at. Drew tilt her head to her, giving him a small simper again. She pulls a strand of hair behind her ear once again.

"Can I ask you something?"

He blew on a coil on his scalp. "Shoot."

"How does it feel like being one of the seven?" He stopped in place, looking up at her. She stopped as well; The female turned her head around, this time she didn't have a smile.

"I'm sorry," She blinked at him. "You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's not that. It's just that it's-" He takes in a deep breath. "Complicated."

"Is that so?"

"I guess."

They continue to walk. "Do you mind if I ask this?"

"Depends on how deep."

"Do you hate being a daughter to a God?"

Drew pressed her pink lips together before shrugging. "Kind of." There was lightning in the background. She rolled her eyes as Leo had a perfect 'O' on his mouth.

"Why?"

"What the hell is this?" She looked down while talking. "Twenty questions?"

It was his turn to shrug. "Only if you want it to."

She smirked dashingly before sticking up her nose. "It's complicated." The girl nudged him in the ribs.


	4. Dude, aliens are taking over

Leo, believe it or not, is a very jealous person.

And Drew has always asked a question of her brown eyes.

He had no intention of it but the feeling of envy sometimes took over him silently but slowly. Most times, the attraction of it wouldn't happen. It made him think back to a similar situation with a certain daughter of Aphrodite and two other males who weren't fond of each other and Leo.

Theodore Marsh, a son of Apollo, had taken a liken to Drew Tanaka. A boy who wrote love songs and made even nymphs fall for him with his charms. His long nose with a bridge of freckles, a trait he shared with Drew. His blue eyes - the mechanic swore to heaven and Earth that they were a rip-off of his own - always checked for something with Some say that he had been a childhood friend of hers when they were seven, others say they went to school in Brooklyn together. Much to everyone's surprise, a quick smile appeared on her face and she suggested they hang out after hours. A delighted grin worked upon his dimpled face and it was settled.

Teddy M. + Drew T.

He called her beautiful once and maybe that's why she went with him but you could tell that she wasn't happy.

The couple who were too cute and mushy that they considered them to be the new 'IT' couple. Leo wanted nothing more than to gag whenever he saw them or every thought about them.

Once, they were next to Leo's cabin, a time where his bed was near the window so he could hear everything. Twist and turns later after he could clearly hear groans and moans and lips smacking together, Drew told him to wait because she had a question to ask. Leo leaned upon his bed, his pillow down his back. He'd smile and laugh it off and try to kiss her back but Leo could tell she had pushed him back again because he groaned inwardly. He runs his hands through his yellow hair.

"What do you think about my eyes?" Even if it was a question with no meaning and it wasn't directed to him, a hard lump choked down deep in his throat. It was silent for a little. He put all his weight on his arm while leaning on the orange wall, her arms were crossed with a serious demeanor she seemed to give off. He opened his mouth to say his answer.

"They're eyes." He shrugged his shoulders with a dull expression. "Boring, brown eyes that almost everyone has." She should've just walked away and called it a night and the whole mess would've never happened. Still, the raven-haired girl nods and she pressed her lips against his and the process goes on again. As much as he didn't like her for what she did to Piper or how mean she was to everyone else, he couldn't help but feel back for her at that moment of time.

A rumor goes around the camp that Drew had some Ares kid on the side the same week Teddy and her break up. Teddy would be in the back of the cafe, talking about it with a girl next to him, his arm around her hips. Whenever people asked her about it, she'd smile on her rudy lips but it wasn't genuine.

A sad smile that masked her emotion. Then a mean glare would erupt it and she'd tell them to mind their fucking business.

Shaking her head, everyone one told everyone she had. Piper, Annabeth, and another girl named Bea would even talk about the whole issue when they hung out with him.

"She always like that. Gods, she probably would've done that if Jason got with her." Bea twirled a strand of her pink locks.

Then his best friend would laugh coldly. "If Jason got with _her_? She's Drew. He wouldn't even want her."

"Piper isn't that your sister, though?" The curly haired male decided to chime in. Everyone was silent, even Annabeth who hadn't talked. The blonde looked up from her book, glancing at Leo and to astoundment, she gave him a small smile.

That was all before the incidents that occurred in a small town high in Houston. But, in the end, they both continued to be friends. His friends were suspicious, the only thing he gave them was that they became friends over the school year when Lacy and her family moved next door to him and his mom.

The second boy was Hermes' boy, Dillan Jack. It was J.D. backward and in one way or another, he did act like him. Apart from the whole 'I-worshiped you to the point 'where -I -would -kill -for- a-goddess-like-Veronica" After all what had happened between Drew and Leo, she walked into camp with a boy launched onto her lips, his hands gripping her waist. His stomach dropped and his mouth twitched downwards but almost no one noticed. Not even Jason or Piper who are his best friends. Two pairs of brown orbs cornered him until he looked at who was behind them. On his left was Aaliyah, a girl who had nothing to do with the Gods, and to his right was Terra. Pitiful stares, even though they hated giving people fake sympathy. Yet, Leo still hung out with Drew as if nothing happened.

The thing about D.J. was that he stole people's hearts everywhere he went to anyone he could. A true child of Hermes. First, it would be his eyes, the emerald pieces around the ink spot that reminded the ladies of something from their childhood. Drew once told her Terra, her sister, what they reminded her of.

"Remember that dress dad gave you for your birthday, _Teresa_?"

"Of course I do, _Andrea_." They both cracked a smile and laugh lightly. "Do you think he's the one?" Terra has always had a nick for love, a complicated word that should be even more complicated.

The older female snorted in a way, her mother wouldn't approve of. She shakes her head and tells her that he didn't answer the question. She asked her sister why she always asks that to her boyfriends or to the boys she ever liked.

" _They hold onto me for too long, darling_." She simply says looking over at Leo laughing with his friends.

The last time Drew had been humiliated in front of everyone including Leo was at the next bonfire. The flames softly crackled against the wind whistle when there was a loud scream from the forest. At first, they thought it was some demigod pranking each other but it all got louder.

"Oh, Gods!" A voice similar to Drew's voice and everyone's head snapped to the side to see Dillan walking towards everyone with an agitated face. Terra was the first one to talk and ask where was her sister. He chuckled and said that she deserved it while looking at him.

No one had seen her until tomorrow and she had walked out from the infirmary. You could only get a glimpse of her which unfortunately he didn't but Annabeth told him what Will told her.

"She was in a ditch and dislocated her leg. Will said that she had this purple bruise on her neck." Even though the cafe was always loud, after hearing that, it made him block out the noise. Teddy's laughs and Dillan's yelling. It felt like his body had flipped with emotions and all of it went towards her. Drew had insisted that they don't call her father, she was always afraid of his anger. Later that week, he called in a frantic panic. Drew was in the Hephaestus cabin with Leo when her phone ringed. "I'm sorry. My dad keeps on calling me." She gives Leo apologetically.

He coughed lightly before returning a smile. "It's alright. You can go in there." He says while nodding at the door. His glasses glisten. Excusing herself in the bathroom, Leo tried to block out her private conversation with fixing one of the daggers. Her father wanted to pick up her from the camp but for some reason, she declined.

"Andrea, they told me that a boy h-" The rest of it was scrambled together. Her heavy sigh echoed in the hollow bathroom.

"Daddy," Her voice cracked in the silence. " _He didn't hit me that hard_."

That was the first time Leo knew she was human.

Then, another rumor leaked out and it had involved Leo. That D.J. grew jealous of Leo. Now that he thinks about it, he'd look down at his body and laugh. He wasn't a buff person with some meat on him. No, he was scary as hell and everyone knew that. Like his mother, tall and lean.

The female pressed her lips together. "I see how you look at her." His bluish eyes opened wide and he turned to her with a shocked look. It was then she asked him a question that he didn't even know the answer to.

"Are you still in love with her?"

A question unlike Drew's own. Weirdly enough, he could only squint his eyes while turning around. Leo could only stare from a distance but it was an annoyance that he stared so long.

Her extended ink waterfall of hair always draped behind her shoulder, it would shine under any light he noted. Her brown eyes appeared to be to the side at Aaliyah. Intoxicating like coffee, he became awake and aware when he looked into them. Or maybe her eyes resembled the oak trees outside in the tall forest, lighter hues surrounded by it. Her sweet lips moved slowly as she talked to the dark-skinned female in front of her. At first, her hand was resting on her palm with her elbow putting up the weigh. Drew seemed intrigued with the conversation that she folded her arms together loosely with a small smile plastered on her face. In an instant, Drew looked over at him and the grin disappeared, replacing it with a snarl. He gave her a glare back and thus beginning a staring competition. Green meets the brown and it's the other way around.

A hand settled on his shoulder, taking him out of his trance. "Dude, you okay?" Percy asked him with a creased forehead, not noticing Drew's frown. "You keep on staring over to the girls."

"Maybe, he wants one of them." Jason, who had pushed his glasses up and there was a glare present, had batted his eyelashes at him. Leo then looked over at Annabeth, who raised her eyebrows amusingly. His tongue moved against the roof of his mouth slowly, a nervous habit he has.

"Something like that." He looked over at her table again, only to see that she wasn't there. Sighing, he turned back to Percy ad behind him, near the broken, wooden door was Drew Tanaka walking out of the building. Despite that and this, she tilted her head around and gives him a smile. A genuine one that no one could ever see.

Later, she waves her hand at him slowly and turns on her heel.

He picks up his hand and waves it in the same way and the owl-eyed daughter of Athena smirks at him.

"Maybe, you're right Annabeth."

That night, when everyone was asleep he did the unthinkable. He, a boy who was made up of coffee and energy drinks, couldn't sleep. He knew that Andrea wasn't sleeping either because his phone kept on buzzing out. He glanced at them but he was too drowsy to read them. He lets out a silent groan before picking up his own to see the messages.

 **Drew, never Andrea** : I'm bored and my bangs are all over my face.

Seen at 2:39

 **Drew, never Andrea** : I still think Aliens are real but the government mutilated them. I don't have proof but I will get it. :^(

Seen at 2:43

 **Drew, never Andrea** : Asshole, I know that you see stuff.

Seen at 2:44

 **Drew, never Andrea** : Okay, I'm sorry for calling you that but I need to ask you something.

Seen at 2:55

 **BadboySupreme** : No worries haha. But, yeah.

Seen at 2:56

 **Drew, never Andrea** : I know you hate when I ask this, hon.

Seen at 2:56

 **Drew, never Andrea** : But, what do you think of my eyes? I know that they're brown and will only be that, but I just need to know. I mean, you don't have to answer it. :)

Delivered at 3:00

A sigh escaped from her lips, flinging her phone across her bed. The large pillow underneath her was pulled towards her and she cradled it to her chest. "Fuck," She moans out, rubbing her hand over her face. "You're so fucking stupid." A hand slammed against the pink door almost woke up her siblings, they stirred in their sleep. Swinging her legs over her bed, she made her way to the door. She knew who it was but her heart was thumping against the current of her ribs. Her hand went over the metal handle, ripping it open.

Leo, standing on her porch, had his half framed glasses on the bridge of his nose was a rare sight, even for Drew. His chest heaved heavily and sweat poured out of his pores but it didn't drench his yellow t-shirt. His hands were over his grey joggers, Leo has doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"Darling, your cabin in literally across from my own. Why would you run?"

"Well, sweetheart sometimes there isn't an answer for everything." She raised her eyebrows intrigued but a tint of red flushed over her pale complexion.

"Oh, is that so?" He stopped for a second and he soon straightens himself. His gaze fixed over to the white t-shirt that almost covered her legs but a light pink short was visible. He stared at her thighs a little longer, a deeper hue plaster on his cheeks. He shook his head as some forbidden thought began to cave in his mind.

"You still have my shirt." He pointed out, Drew stuck her nose up in the air.

"From when we dated, yeah." She says it emotionless but he could tell there was a spark of something in her voice. "I didn't know you were a leg's man."

"That isn't the point. What I'm trying to say is," He didn't know. Leo wasn't good with words as much as he loved the idea of it. "I am in love with your brown eyes," He places his hand over his heart, trying to get a point across. "I-I could look into your eyes one day and Drew Tanaka would be on my mind for a lifetime. You could control my _every_ move and you wouldn't even know it."

"I mean, technically I-" She stretched out her words only to be cut off by him.

"Shut up. I'm trying to be romantic." She closed her mouth, waiting with her back against the wood. "Look, I don't even know what I'm trying to say but I think I'm still in love with you. I'm still in love with the fact that you still believe in conspiracy theories even though some of them are actually shit." Drew glared at him, offended yet warm inside.

She stared at him and blinked a few times. "I'm in love with the fact that you changed over the summer in a good way. I love your light freckles because I don't know. They remind me of the flowers you used to give me and I adore the fact that we're still friends even after w-" It was at the moment she couldn't take it. She quickly eyed his mouth and eyes before clasping her hands over his caramel cheeks. He almost flinched from her cold hands. Leo tried to say something else but her lips crashed onto her and everything was still and the world didn't fall from their hands and shatter. He was still in shock and she tried to smile against his chalky lips. When, he attempted to wrap her arms around her waist, Drew pulled away with a neutral face.

"S-sorry. I don't know what came over me." She pulled a strand of her black hair behind her ear. She told him to forget this ever happened and when she turned around to go back inside, a warm hand washed over her wrist and the combination of fire and frost was oddly satisfying. It was her turn to be startled when he turned her around and kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion he had for before this summer, when they shared a kiss, when they were in a relationship together where everyone knew about. Her back aches when he wrapped his arm around her waist tightly. Her hand goes up to the back of his locks, it gets tangled in his curls. He was the first to pull away. He averted his eyes away from her, letting go. He told her that he had to go and he did.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"When it's three a.m."

"So, I'll see you in a while."

OKAY, THIS TOOK ABOUT A FEW HOURS TO WRITE!

But, this is it. A story about Drew and Leo. But, it's not over for these two teens. I hope you guys enjoy and please review on what you guys want to see next but also give me advice on my writing. And you guys can guess some references ;) (In my opinion, this is one of my best works _however_ , it's pretty shit.)


End file.
